Lost and Forgotten
by xqulth
Summary: Tory has always hated school, but after she loses a bet with her uncle, she has to attend Xavier's School...She'll find some surprises along the way and maybe make some new friends. Set with origins sabertooth and history.
1. Chapter 1

Xqulth: Well this is something new…may be deleted if not enough reviews or I just give up…I have one other story going on right now…soooo…..yeah…god I hate doing this by myself…I NEED A MUSE!!!!! Oh, damn, I guess I have to put a disclaimer…damn, I'd gotten out of the habit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men…if I did, wolverine/logan/james/hugh jackman would never be seen again…………..buwahaha…**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, the cold Canadian air hit me full blast. No electricity, damn. I swerved, nearly hitting a tree and I could hear footsteps behind me, _look who's not being careful now_. Slamming on my brakes, I spun in midair, my training taking over. I pulled out to katana like swords that my uncle had given me. A deep laugh sounded around me, as I spun on my heel.

"I win kitten."

"This isn't fair!"

"Neither is life. I'd go pack, your flight leaves tomorrow."

"Uncle Victor!" I whined.

"A deal's a deal, kid." Glaring at his back the whole time we walked back I thought back on my past experiences.

I had met Victor Creed when I was 5 and the Canadian government was about to put me in a foster home. Sitting in the foyer of a law office, a man came in with another in a suit. The non suit man had kneeled in front of me and told me that he knew my father and that my father and him were brothers. He told me that he was my uncle and that if I wanted, I could come live with him. I had immediately said yes, hopping he could take me to my father. Finding out that my father had lost his memory just days after I was born was…heartbreaking to say the least. However, I learned to love my uncle. He taught me to control my mutation which surprisingly, was not being a feral. I could control technology (like Chris Bradley) and was a general telekinetic. Also I had a healing factor and slight fangs...but that was the only thing resembling a feral. My brown hair was wild and hard to tame, but my grey eyes had streaks of green that grew the more I used my powers.

I am 15 now and about a month ago I had made a deal with my Uncle. He thought that I should go to school. I brought up the fact that I'm a mutant…then he brought up Xavier's school. I had said that if he could beat me in a training game that we played then I would go. Uncle Victor had told me that my father was there, that he didn't remember me, that he went by the name Logan and/or wolverine. I had lost and my plane left tomorrow. Damn.

My army duffel bag slung on my back and my black fedora pulled low over my eyes I walked through the snow towards my plane's terminal. I had my black chuck tailors on with blue jeans and a hoodie…this should be fun.

X: okay…srry for any ooc…okay listen to this…I get back from a kickass band practice and im told im going to wear high heels and a freaking sweater that makes me look like im going to church…for a wedding…I don't do high heels…I just don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Xqulth: Ok…I just got back from my football game…I play in the band…its our field…we just let the football players use it…cuz were underappreciated. I mean…we compete too! Anyway…it got rained out…it sucked! It was homecoming game too! Anywho! Next chapter here it is. **I don't own x-men…if I did…you'd know…many characters wouldn't be there anymore….I own Tory and Elwood…You'll figure it out.**

Walking through the airport, I pulled my hat lower over my eyes as walked to my gate. I watched the gate numbers pass…B1, B2, B3, B4…I was going to B12…B9, B10,B11,B12…Stepping off the moving sidewalk I moved towards the door for the terminal. I glanced at the clock, still an hour till my plane left. From down the terminal I heard a familiar tune played on a saxophone. The marching band favorite, breadfan, was being played. Grinning, I set my bag down and pulled out a small case. From it, I assemble my b flat clarinet and started to play along. When we came to the end of the song, I started up a new one, Tusk. People started to look between me and someone down the terminal. When we came to an end of this song, I disassemble my clarinet and put the case back in the bag.

The door opened to plane and I stepped into line, behind me a guy dressed in jeans, a jacket, sunglasses, a fedora hat similar to mine stepped in line as well. I handed my ticket to the lady and stepped into the walkway to the plane. Sitting in my seat, I began subconsciously going through the plane's electronics with my mutation. It was a habit I began when I was little, learning to control my powers, I would find myself sitting in a car wondering how it worked. When I sent out my mutation to investigate it, I found I could control it if I wanted to. Because of this, I learned to fly planes at a very young age.

Turning my head from the window to the inside aisle I saw that the guy that was behind me in line, was sitting next to me. He put his bag in the overhead compartment and sat down next to me. I pulled out my cell phone to turn it off and then pulled out a piece of score sheet music. For the next hour or so, my head was a band room, I had trumpet fanfares blaring and flute lullabies sounding softly in it.

The plane's sudden shaking is what snapped me back to reality. It fell a few feet in the air and the captain came on,

"We are experiencing some rough turbulence; please remain seated with your seat belts on. Make sure loose items are stored under the seat or in the overhead compartments."

You could hear the anxiety in his voice. The guy next to me gripped the arm rests tightly. Rubbing my temples to calm me I focused my mind on the engines and turbines on the wings to either side of me. Thoughts ran through my head, _engine, turbine turns which creates lift against gravity. Wing flaps guide the plane up and down as the airflow glides over the wings…_

When we reached the airport in New York, the pilot came out, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am going to tell you the truth. I thought we were truly going to crash in the turbulence. It is a miracle that we are all alive."

Once the guy next to me got out, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As I came out into the terminal my eyes were bright green. Finding the nearest bench, I lie down and fell asleep.

X: What do you think? Good? Bad? Ya'll need to review!! If you don't know more chapters for you! God I hate doing this by myself…where the hell is my muse!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Xqulth: Well this is my last chapter without a muse!!!! YAY!!! Okay, heres the deal, I know how many people are looking at this so if I don't get at least 3 more reviews, no more chapters.** Don't own xmen…**

I woke to someone shaking me, opening my eyes I saw the guy from the plane…what the hell? Was he stalking me?!?!

"Ummm, are you Tory Howlett?"

"Yes?" I said, "Why?"

"I'm Elwood. The school that you're going to happens to be the same one I am so they sent one person to get us both." He looked over his shoulder, "Said person is here."

I rolled up and looked around, behind him I saw, low and behold, James Howlett A.K.A. Logan and/or Wolverine. Gulping I grabbed my bag and followed them to a shiny, blue Mazda RX-8. My bag dropped and I stood with my jaw on the floor.

"You coming, kid?"

"Car…." That was pretty much all I could say. I was in love. I wanted that car…or at least drive it. I swear to you all, I will drive this car…eventually.

"Yea, that's what it is. Come on I have more stuff to do then chauffer you two around."

Nodding I picked up my bag and through it in the back. I looked at Elwood, yelled "SHOTGUN!!!" and ran for the passenger side front seat. Once Elwood got in the back, we took off towards my new school and life.

"Where are you two coming from?"

"Alaska." Elwood answered.

I scoffed, "Wanna-be-Canadian. I'm from Canada."

"You don't say 'eh' after every sentence though?"

"Stupid stereotype." Both Logan and I said at the same time. Elwood looked at us strangely.

"You know, you two look similar." We looked at each other then back at him then back to each other. We shrugged and continued on to the school. We drove for about an hour and we came to a mansion that looked as if it could hold a small city. There was a gate surrounding it and woods surrounding the back of the mansion. Once we got into the gate we pulled to a stop in front of the main door. There was one lady with white hair, a bald man, and a man with strange sunglasses. We got out and grabbed our bags.

"Logan, you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Traffic, the kid wouldn't stop staring at the car…"

"Our plane almost crashed…" I added. The bald man in the wheelchair spoke to Elwood and I, "Welcome to my school. My name is Charles Xavier. This," He pointed to the white haired woman, "Is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." He indicated to the strange sunglasses man, "This is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. The man that brought you here is Logan, also known as Wolverine."

"LOGAN!!!!" We turned to see a girl about my age running towards us.

"Hey kid, where's your boyfriend?"

"Ehh…I'm not sure where Bobby is." She turned and noticed us, "Hi, I'm Rogue."

"I'm Tory."

"Elwood."

"Rogue, would you take these two to their rooms so they can get settled in. Your schedules are in your rooms." Professor Xavier said.

X: Yay!!! Chapter!

Tory: Ehhh…

X: I need suggestions on a last name for Elwood, oh, and he is based off a kid in my school. Once more is revealed about him, more will be revealed about said kid. I will tell you this, his name is Chris Blue, im not sure if that's how his name is spelled but that's how I spell it.


	4. Chapter 4

Xqulth: I'm sorry for not updating sooner…I have so much school…I love you all that review! If you find anything wrong with this fic, tell me please! I beg of you.

Tory: *eye roll* yes please so she can stop bugging me with it!

Elwood: *looks around and inches away slowly*….

Normal people would go through their first day of class extremely nervous. However, I was having **way** too much fun doing what I was doing. I sat in the foyer with a box, and a light bulb. (**AN I bet you can't figure out what it is!**) Rogue came up with a confused look on her face.

I had a Cheshire grin on my face, "For five dollars you get three chances to turn off the light bulb."

Of course, Logan came up behind her and heard. They both raised an eyebrow and I raised one in return. Rogue gave me a five dollar bill and looked at it. She hit the off switch on the power cord. The light bulb stayed on. Crinkling her eyebrows together she unplugged it. The bulb stayed on still. Logan smirked and unscrewed it. It stayed on, he stared at it confused. Then he cursed as it burned his fingers. My Cheshire cat grin stayed true.

"I win."

Logan glared at me and Rogue stared, "I guess that's your mutation?"

I nodded, "I'm a techno-telekinetic and all around telekinetic. But I like technology." I heard a faint sound coming from down the hall. Much like animals do, I tilted my head to one side (**AN strangely, I actually do that sometimes.**), and followed the sound. To the right in a hallway that looked very abandoned, was a open door with marching band music coming out of it. When I looked in I saw twelve people; a sax, a flute, a clarinet, two trumpets, a tuba, a baritone, a French horn, and 4 percussionists. The sax player was Elwood. He was playing in the airport. I blinked. They were in a semi-circle and there was a random stand with a score of the song they were playing. I recognized it as _Hey Baby! _The one song that band members, no matter how good or bad, could always be off tune and outrageously loud. When I walked in they were talking, when I walked onto the podium, they stopped and looked at me. I tapped my legs and brought my hands up.

"Horns up." I said, hopping to god I didn't look like a fool. They sat up and looked at me, "One, two, one, two, three, four." The Tuba started to play, and they started to clap. I grinned and continued to conduct. Glancing behind me, I noticed a small audience forming. Then, we started to sing.

_Hey! Hey, baby! I wanna know! _

_If you'll be my girl!_

_Hey! Hey, Baby! I wanna know!_

_If you'll be my girl!_

The small band continued to play and when we got to the last note I cut them off, and brought my hands down. My Cheshire grin was back and I couldn't stop it. When I turned around, I saw the audience had grown and the professor was right behind me.

"This is a very talented group here."

I gulped and shrunk back behind the twelve people and the professor looked right at me,

"And you are a very talented conductor. You play do you not?"

I nodded, "Clarinet." Seeing Elwood's head whip around to look at me, "It was you playing in the terminal?"

I nodded again; I wanted to be invisible so much right then and there.

"You're good! Then it was you that kept the plane from crashing too."

Finally, I nodded a third time. The professor nodded, "I think it's time we reinstated our music program with you Miss Howlett here as drum major."

My eyes widened and I nearly fell over, actually, I did. Only because I tripped over a stand when I backed up. Then I just burst out lauging. This would be one hell of a school year.

X: Well? Oh, and the hey baby? We love that song at my school. It's just so much fun to play and sing to. And I have almost done that too. Tripping over a stand. Stupid stand…

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	5. Author Note! Important!

Xqulth: Attention all readers/reviewers/fans. My computer had died...the hard drive more specificlly. I am typing this on a friends computer! I probably won't get a new computer till Christmas so there will be minimal chapters unless I can write them in school (Don't bet on it.) I am sorry...I will update asap...but it may be a while...srry!


	6. Chapter 5

Xqulth: Okay, thanks for all of you who have reviewed...I will try to listen to all of your wonderful advice and try not to throw anything at a wall because of the critism (sp?). I don't take it very well yet I ask for it...

Tory:...you suck you know that? 50,000 words in a month and you can't finish this story...

Xqulth: Ah, yes. thank you for reminding me. On fictionpress, if you look up "Music of the Soul" under young adult, there should be a story by FreakofNature2013. That'd be me. I would really appreciate it if you would go there and read it and review on it.

**I own nothing...though you'd think we've established this before.**

I flipped through a few books of music that Professer Xavier gave me for our small little band that was put together. Vaguely, I heard Elwood walk up behind me,

"Whatcha doin?" He asked curiously, I glanced up at him and smiled slightly, it was about seven in the morning and he looked cute with his hair strewn every which direction.

"Looking through the music and trying to think which is a good version of the song." I pointed to a version of _Holiday_ by Green Day, "We played this at our basketball games and it turned out pretty well." He reached over the back of the couch and flipped the page. We sat there for about a good two hours, looking through music and talking randomly. Somehow though, I let slip that Logan was my father. He just stared at me with a look of pure shock on his face. I chewed on my lip absent mindedly but was thrown out of my thoughts by a loud crash and gunfire. Throwing the book to the floor, I took off towards the sound, Elwood followed, right on my heels. As we ran down the hall way, we saw Logan standing in front of a load of soldiers and Strykr (sp?). Said Strykr looked up at me and grinned like a sick hungary lion,

"Well if it isn't a little family reunion." Logan must have saw us out of the corner of his eye because he tensed even more than I though was possible. I glared at Stryker and walked up behind Logan and I spat at him,

"Hello, Stryker, what you lose your precious New Agent Zero?" I said, cocking my head to the side and giving him a predatory look. You could see the shudder run through him. Stryker looked from me to Logan,

"I'm assuming you haven't told dear Wolverine here." My eyes narrowed and he chuckled, "Apparently not."

Logan looked from me to Stryker, "Tell me what?" I could hear the low hiss of his claws unsheathing.

"You have a daughter, Wolverine." Stryker said almost mockingly and I tensed, ready to lunge at his throat with one of the many knives I had on me.

"Bullshit." Logan replied simply. Stryker shrugged and continued, "Of course, you wouldn't realize this considering your memory was erased. She's standing right behind you." As he turned to look at me I lunged towards Stryker. Just as I was going to pull a knife from my side, Logan caught me around my waist, haulting my lunge at him. I struggled briefly before stopping, only to have my vision cut short by an ice wall. Once I was realesed from Logan's grip, I ran towards the open door in the wall with Elwood close behind me. We got to a giant black jet and ran up the ramp. Ororo and Rogue were already there with the professor. I felt Logan's eyes boring into me like lasers, I just hung my head.

"So it's true, it's not just something to mess with my head." He asked softly, I looked up at him and nodded. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He looked back up, "Where have you been staying all this time?"

I grined, "With Victor Creed, your half-brother, my uncle, in Canada." I looked at Elwood, "I do know some Canadians that say 'eh' a lot, if it makes you feel any better." Logan looked over at the professor,

"Did you know about this?"

He nodded, "It is why I insisted on her coming here." I sighed and settld in my seat, this would be a long plane ride to whereever.

X: I know th chapter prbly suck, do feel free to tell me however...via review of course


	7. Author Note, Inpecibly sp? important!

Xqulth: I hate to do this, I really do, it is heartbreaking to do this. This story is going on a very long temporary hiatus due to loss of motivation and plot ideas

Tory: And yet you feel you need to start a new story?

X: Shut up Tor, I have absolutly no idea what to write about you…or Elwood…

Elwood: Oh no, we see how it is…

X: If I can find motivation you will be the first to know, I promise…


End file.
